


I left my heart in San Francisco

by TheAbominableWriter



Series: About V'ger [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Post-Star Trek I: The Motion Picture, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sette anni. Lui e Spock erano stati lontani sette lunghi, infiniti e orrendi anni. E quando lo aveva visto entrare in plancia, di nuovo sull’Enterprise, Jim aveva provato una gioia immensa che a stento era riuscito a contenere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I left my heart in San Francisco

**Author's Note:**

> L’atmosfera prende ispirazione  
> dalla canzone di Tony Bennett, I left my heart in San Francisco  
> Qui il link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ryF9p-nqsWw

La baia di San Francisco era identica a come James Kirk la ricordava, rassicurante a tratti, sempre uguale a sé stessa in quel continuo cambiare e mutare. Perché era diversa da come l’aveva lasciata prima di prendere possesso dell’Enterprise, e prima di V’ger, eppure era la stessa di quando era partito. Meravigliose le luci del porto e quelle di una città brulicante e così piena di umanità da far girar la testa a chi, come lui, adorava la vita. Posò una mano sul grande vetro che si apriva sulla baia pensando, per l’ennesima volta, a quanto avesse fatto bene a mettercelo. Perché quella notte illuminata di San Francisco, gli ricordava così tanto le stelle che aveva amato guardare dal ponte panoramico dell’Enterprise e che di cui aveva sempre nostalgia. Quanto gli era mancato il viaggiare per la galassia, lo spirito d’avventura che gli pompava forte il sangue nelle vene bruciandole d’adrenalina. Più di una volta si era detto che l’ammiragliato non era un qualcosa che faceva per lui. Allora però, già sette anni prima, accettare la promozione e rinunciare ai viaggi stellari, pareva essere la sola cosa sensata da fare. Appena terminata la missione quinquennale, McCoy gli aveva detto che ne aveva avuto abbastanza e che per i successivi anni si sarebbe accontentato di un incarico in Accademia, mentre Spock, beh, lui era tornato su Vulcano e chissà se mai lo avrebbe rivisto. Jim anzi, l’allora capitano James Tiberius Kirk si era ritrovato quindi da solo. Pertanto perché rifiutare un incarico più prestigioso? In ogni caso non avrebbe potuto avere con sé il suo vecchio equipaggio, Spock stesso non sarebbe stato più accanto a lui, quindi che senso aveva viaggiare senza il suo fidato primo ufficiale? A quei tempi non aveva avuto senso e, a pensarci, non ne aveva nemmeno adesso. Ma per un momento, Jim si era sentito di poter avere indietro ancora le medesime sensazioni e, anzi, sarebbero state migliori. Per questo aveva accennato al volere uno di Vulcano a bordo, un pallido tentativo di ricreare il rapporto che aveva avuto con Spock. Ben sapendo però, che nulla sarebbe mai più stato uguale. Perché avrebbe potuto sopportare l’essere costretto a viaggiare senza Bones, per quanto doloroso sarebbe potuto essere il non averlo con sé e il non poter usufruire della sua enorme esperienza, avrebbe tollerato la sua assenza (seppur a fatica). Ma con Spock… No, Jim non avrebbe potuto sopportare il non averlo a fianco. Negli anni in cui avevano viaggiato insieme, avevano vissuto in perfetta simbiosi l’uno accanto all’altro (perennemente) e l’uno per l’altro (costantemente).

 

Sette anni… Erano stati lontani sette lunghi, infiniti e orrendi anni. E quando lo aveva visto entrare in plancia, di nuovo sull’Enterprise, Jim aveva provato una gioia immensa che a stento era riuscito a contenere. Lavorare ancora al suo fianco, guardarlo provando a capire che cosa gli passasse per la mente, oh, quanto gli era mancato. Quanto lui gli era mancato ed era stato allora che aveva compreso che non aveva sentito nostalgia per i viaggi stellari (non troppa almeno) ma di Spock, sempre e solo di lui. Perché se il suo vulcaniano fosse stato al suo fianco, Jim sarebbe riuscito a sopportare quella vita sedentaria che poco gli si addiceva, e che non gli calzava a pennello quanto lo stare in prima linea. Con Spock accanto aveva passato di tutto e nulla lo aveva spaventato mai, perché aveva sempre avuto la consapevolezza che la sua logica gli desse forza. Come fosse una roccia alla quale stare aggrappato, una montagna millenaria che subisce le intemperie del vento e non si piega mai ad essa.

 

«Chi è?» domandò l’ammiraglio, dopo che il cicalino alla porta ebbe suonato.  
«Sono Spock» disse una voce ovattata, ma che riconobbe come sua.  
«Entri.» E il vulcaniano lo fece; si presentò in casa sua indossando quella sua consueta compostezza come fosse un abito comodo. Al pari di quella tunica nera che negli ultimi giorni, e nonostante tutto, aveva fatto fare a Jim più di un pensiero osceno. Già, proprio la stessa veste che aveva pensato di strappargli di dosso, maledicendosi dopo che aveva cominciato a fantasticarvi perché non era davvero proprio più il caso di perdersi in simili fantasie. Se l’era ripromesso, di cancellare dal suo stupido cervello certi sentimenti, e lo aveva fatto (fino ad ora). Stupidamente però aveva creduto che l’amore che aveva sempre sentito per Spock, quella strana simbiosi che aveva avuto con lui, fosse scomparsa. Eppure gli erano stati sufficienti pochi e brevi istanti perché ogni emozione, ogni sentimento, ogni fremito che aveva provato in passato fantasticando su di lui, gli era caduto addosso di nuovo. Quasi non se ne fosse mai andato ed avesse atteso, beffardo, la prima occasione per piombargli addosso ancora.

 

Jim non si voltò quando sentì il vulcaniano entrare ed avvicinarsi con passo leggero e felpato. Non si girò nemmeno quando gli venne tanto vicino, da poterne assaggiare l’odore, no: se ne rimase fermo a guardare con terrestre ostinazione la baia di San Francisco e le sue luci. Luci che però, ora che Spock era lì al suo fianco, gli parevano sempre meno delle stelle luminose. Al solito, quel vulcaniano aveva il potere di portarlo alla realtà.  
«Cosa fai qui?» domandò, ma il suo tentativo d’apparire freddo e distaccato non andò per nulla a segno, tanto che non riuscì a convincere neanche sé stesso d’essere disinteressato. Chi voleva illudere? Non sarebbe mai stato indifferente, non a Spock, non all’amore che ancora provava per lui e che ora sembrava essere così uguale a quello di un tempo; vivo e fremente di nuovo.  
«C’è una cosa che devi sapere e che non mi hai dato il tempo di dirti» esordì Spock, con voce ancor più ferma e fredda di quanto ricordasse. Sì, perché tra le cose che Jim aveva notato immediatamente, c’era la consapevolezza che fosse cambiato. In che maniera non ne aveva idea e il fatto, a dirla tutta, lo aveva spaventato fin dal principio.  
«Sì, io dovevo tornare a casa» mentì e lo fece anche male, e non solo perché non era ancora riuscito a guardarlo negli occhi, ma perché il tono era risultato falsato e ben poco credibile persino a lui stesso.  
«Jim…» Che strano! Per un momento gli era parso che la sua voce avesse un tono implorante, anche se probabilmente era stata un’impressione. Ancora più insolito era quel sentirlo più vicino, fisicamente più vicino, quasi la sua lunga tunica, austera e seriosa, gli solleticasse le gambe con quell’inevitabile svolazzare.  
«Non farlo, Spock» mormorò, e ora era lui ad essere implorante. Perché no, non voleva saperne più niente. Lo aveva amato in passato e l’aveva fatto sinceramente e profondamente. Ma poi Spock se n’era andato, lasciandolo solo, di nuovo. Jim si era sempre sentito solo, perennemente, tranne che durante quella missione quinquennale quando il primo ufficiale era al suo fianco, in quegli infiniti pomeriggi, lì in plancia, poteva sentirlo più vicino al cuore se solo si voltava.  

 

Aveva già sentito quella cosa scorrere tra di loro, una sorta di tensione mista ad aspettativa che anche adesso li teneva incollati l’uno all’altro e faceva sì che si guardassero, e lo facessero in quel modo. Come se esclusivamente lo stare insieme avesse un senso. E anche per Spock era così perché la vedeva perfettamente, una luce in quel suo sguardo logico, sguardo che si rifletteva nel vetro e che si mischiava alle luci della baia e che no: più le fissava e meno gli sembravano delle stelle.

 

Non dovevano guardarsi così, non più, Spock aveva perso il diritto di farlo appena se n’era andato mentre lui, beh, quando lo aveva lasciato andar via senza dirgli niente.  
«Jim» ripeté il vulcaniano e adesso era per davvero molto più vicino, tanto che poteva sentire il suo fiato solleticargli il collo e il calore del suo corpo così vicino, che pareva quasi essere in grado di riscaldarlo.

 

Non volle voltarsi, ma lo fece. Seppe perfettamente d’essere stupido, ma non riuscì a trattenersi. E quando si girò, appoggiandosi al vetro e lasciandosi andare contro di esso, si ritrovò tanto vicino a quel vulcaniano terribilmente affascinante, da essere preda del suo abbraccio. Desiderò parlargli, ma non ci riuscì perché lo guardava tanto intensamente e la sua presenza gli era talmente addosso, da spezzargli il fiato in gola.

 

Dopo gli fu vicino, e ancora di più tanto da essere troppo e divenire soffocante e la sua presenza, ingombrante. Si erano già avvicinati fino a quel punto prima d’allora, però non era mai accaduto niente. Sempre e costantemente ad un passo dal baciarsi e abbracciarsi, ma mai sufficientemente coraggiosi dal riuscire a farlo. Perennemente sul punto di cedere agli istinti, ma mai uniti, mai insieme. Forse a quei tempi Jim non era pronto, o magari non lo era stato Spock; adesso però era tutto diverso, erano cambiati tutti e due, tanto da non essere più possibile il tornare indietro. E non importava se in Jim continuava a crescere il desiderio di baciarlo e di farlo suo, finalmente, non interessava se V’ger gli aveva fatto nascere la voglia di tenere per sé Spock e di farlo una volta per tutte. Ciò che contava davvero, era che Spock sarebbe tornato su Vulcano e le loro strade si sarebbero divise un’altra volta e mai più Jim si sarebbe perso in quegli occhi scuri e profondi, che avevano il potere di sconvolgerlo. E forse era proprio per questo che voleva dirglielo e sollevare lo sguardo, alzando una mano fino ad accarezzargli il viso, trovando finalmente dentro si sé quel coraggio che gli era sempre mancato.  
«Ti amo, Spock!» Il suo respiro era accelerato, il battito cardiaco impazzito e la sua stessa voce, che era riecheggiata nella stanza era arrivata alle sue orecchie, lo aveva fatto impercettibilmente imbarazzare. Ma Jim non se n’era pentito e mai lo avrebbe fatto, perché quella confessione sapeva di liberazione; era uno strano miscuglio di sensazioni che andavano dall’amore profondo, alla devozione fino a giungere alla disperazione più nera.  
«Lo so che è illogico e che non potrò mai averti, so anche che forse non ci vedremo mai più, ma io dovevo farlo perché non potevo permettere ti lasciarti andar via un’altra volta senza che tu lo sapessi. Già l’ho fatto e ho avuto tutto il tempo del mondo per pentirmene, sette anni. E ora tu puoi girarti e andartene via, puoi provare ribrezzo per me, ma non m’interessa perché non hai idea di che cosa significhi per me, Spock, il guardarti negli occhi e poterti dire che ti amo e che l’ho sempre fatto fin dai tempi della missione.»

 

Spock non gli rispose, non come Jim si sarebbe aspettato facesse. Perché non si voltò e se ne andò come aveva ipotizzato e non dichiarò neanche il suo amore folle ed umano, no, fece una cosa che Jim non si sarebbe mai aspettato. Lo afferrò per la vita stringendolo appena e lo attirò a sé. Non si baciarono, non subito, ma i loro fiati si mischiarono mentre l’aspettativa cresceva e l’invisibile filo che li univa, non si era mai teso tanto. E sì, erano già arrivati a quel punto: tanto vicini, occhi negli occhi, con i fiati mescolati e le narici stuzzicate dall’odore prepotente dell’altro. Questa volta però nessuno si sarebbe tirato indietro, Jim di certo non lo voleva e, come in un moto istintivo, strinse la vita del suo vulcaniano ricambiando la sua stretta con una altrettanto possessiva.  
«Ti prego, non lo fare se poi sai che te ne pentirai.» Quasi non lo avesse ascoltato però, Spock azzerò la distanza che li divideva e lo baciò. E mentre le loro bocche si cercavano, accarezzavano e bramavano con urgenza, le loro dita si intrecciavano e toccavano in quel bacio vulcaniano che già tanto tempo prima si erano scambiati.

 

Oh, e Jim non aveva mai baciato nessuno a quel modo. Con così tanta passione, con quel sentimento strano di libertà mista a disperazione, foga e desiderio d’aversi, di toccarsi, di baciarsi. Perché avevano atteso anni, troppi per Jim, troppi per qualunque essere vivente che amava qualcuno, come lui aveva sempre amato Spock. Baciarsi come se il resto del mondo non esistesse e nell’universo ci fossero solo loro, ed era illogico sì, ma totalizzante e meraviglioso.

 

 

_oOoOo_

   
Nudi e abbracciati, nella tunica nera di Spock che li avvolgeva entrambi, se ne stavano seduti a terra sul morbido tappeto e guardavano la baia dalla grande finestra, addosso alla quale si erano amati completamente per la prima volta. Jim, tra le braccia di quel vulcaniano che aveva sempre adorato con infinita devozione e che non aveva mai potuto avere prima, sospirava e si beava del loro leggero tepore. Avevano appena finito di fare l’amore ed era stato bellissimo ovviamente, ma c’era anche dell’altro: era come se tra di loro fosse nato qualcosa. Portò nuovamente lo sguardo alla baia, guardarla con lui era tutt’altra cosa. San Francisco… Jim amava quella città e lo avrebbe sempre fatto, specie dopo quella notte d’amore, come se la città gli fosse stata complice ed invisibile testimone.  
«C’era una vecchia canzone che diceva:  _“My love waits there in San Francisco, above the blue and windy sea._ _Ehen I come home to you, San Francisco, your golden sun will whine for me.”_ Non so perché mi sia venuta in mente, non lo so davvero, forse è perché la baia non mi è mai sembrata tanto bella.»  
«La baia è sempre la stessa, Jim, quelle che vedi sono le stesse luci che osservavi quando sono arrivato. Nulla è cambiato.»  
«Tutto è cambiato, Spock: prima ero solo, adesso ci sei tu. Lo so che non lo capisci e non devi nemmeno sforzarti a farlo, ma mi sento felice e tutto appare più bello ai miei occhi.»  
«Illogico» disse e Jim rise, accoccolandosi ancora meglio tra le sua braccia forti, beandosi dell’odore che avevano addosso e che aveva un gusto vagamente esotico. Era il profumo di Spock.  
«C’è una cosa che ti devo dire, Jim»  mormorò lui, poco più tardi dopo minuti di silenzio.  
«Se mi devi già lasciare non sforzarti, vattene e basta» disse, severo forse fin troppo duro, ma se avesse dovuto vivere il resto della vita senza di lui (dopo averlo assaggiato) non poteva permettersi d’essere gentile.  
«Non ho superato il Kolinahr e il motivo sei tu e il legame che ho con te.»  
«Che significa?» gli domandò, rivoltandosi nell’abbraccio ed inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui, fissandolo ora con occhi grandi e curiosi, vagamente carichi di un infantile e sincero stupore.  
«Vuol dire che non mi sono epurato dalle emozioni, non ho potuto farlo. La sacerdotessa si è fusa mentalmente con me e ha visto tutto, ogni cosa provavo e che provo, per te. Ho tentato di liberarmi del pensiero che avevo di noi due insieme, ma non ci sono riuscito. Mi è impossibile cancellarti dalla mia mente ed eliminare il legame che già anni fa ci univa. Sono cambiato dai tempi della missione, ma non nel modo in cui credi tu. Per certi versi sono più consapevole della mia metà umana e se lo vuoi, con il tuo aiuto, Jim, io vorrei imparare ad accettarla.»

 

E l’ammiraglio Kirk sorrise e lo fece sinceramente. Sorrise perché Spock non lo aveva dimenticato, non aveva rimosso quello che c'era stato tra di loro, quell'amore mai detto, ma ben conscio agli occhi dell’altro d’esserci e d’essere forte e potente, appassionato e meraviglioso. Sorrise Jim, perché sì: era felice e soprattutto perché adesso che si stringeva nuovamente a lui, non avrebbe potuto desiderare nulla di più.  
   
   
 

_Dedicato a voi, che amate sognare  
Koa_

   
 

 

**_Fine_ **  



End file.
